kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Hazard Body
The is a double-sided Halfbody of Kamen Rider Build. Accessed through the Hazard Trigger, it upgrades Best Matches into Super Best Matches. Hazard Body A.png|Hazard Body (Rabbit) Hazard Body B.png|Hazard Body (Tank) (with Build Driver) Red Rabbit Units.png|RabbitRabbit armor Blue Tank Units.png|TankTank units Matches *Kamen Rider Build Hazard Forms **RabbitTank (Build Episodes 20-21, Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~: Final Chapter, Build 22-26) **SmaphoWolf (Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~: First Chapter) **HawkGatling (Build Episode 22) **KaizokuRessya (Build Episode 24, 35) **KeyDragon (Build Episode 35) **RabbitRabbit Form (Build Episodes 27-36, 38-40, 45, Be The One, 49) **TankTank Form (Build Episodes 28-33, 35-36, 40, 43-44, Be The One, 48-49) *Kamen Rider Metal/Phantom Build (Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Grease) Gallery KRBu-Buildrabbittankhazard.png|RabbitTank Hazard Form KRBu-Buildwolfsmapho_Hazard.png|SmaphoWolf Hazard Form KRBu-Buildhawkgatlinghazard.png|HawkGatling Hazard Form KRBu-Buildkaizokuressyahazard.png|KaizokuRessya Hazard Form KRBu-Buildkeydragonhazard.png|KeyDragon Hazard Form KRBu-Buildrabbitrabbit.png|RabbitRabbit Form KRBu-Buildtanktank.png|TankTank Form Metal Build.png|Metal Build Phantom Build.png|Phantom Build Hazard Trigger KRBu-Hazard Trigger Closed.png|Hazard Trigger (Cover closed) Hazard Trigger Opened.png|Hazard Trigger (Cover opened) Vortex Finish Build's Hazard Forms have two finishers: Build= - SmaphoWolf= *Rider Punch: Build transfers surplus Nebula Gas into his HZ Deadly Gloves and delivers a powerful punch, summoning a wolf-like energy projection which "bites" down on the enemy. Overflow SmaphoWolf.png|Overflow (SmaphoWolf) - HawkGatling= *Rider Shooting: Build performs a series of blasts with the Hawk Gatlinger while flying around the enemy with the Solstall Wings. Overflow HawkGatling flight.png|Overflow (HawkGatling) - KaizokuRessya= *KaizokuRessya: Build repeatedly punches the enemy with his HZ Deadly Gloves delivering purple shockwaves on impact. KaizokuRessyar Overflow.png|Overflow (KaizokuRessya) }} - Hazard Finish= - HawkGatling= *Rider Shooting: Build traps the enemy in a black cloud and performs a series of purple blasts with the Hawk Gatlinger. HawkGatiling Overflow cloud.png|Hazard Finish (HawkGatling) (Prelude: Black cloud) HawkGatling Hazard Finish.png|Hazard Finish (HawkGatling) }} }} - FullFull RabbitTank= Build's finisher for RabbitRabbit Form is the : Jumping into the air, Build stretches his leg towards the opponent, and pulling his body towards his foot, connects with an elastic kick at the target, with the resulting impact sending his opponent flying. RRF HF Leg extension.png|RabbitRabbit Finish (Step 1: Leg Extension) RRF HF Rider Kick.png|RabbitRabbit Finish(Step 2: Rider Kick) }} |-| Metal (Phantom) Build= : Metal Build jumps into the air before crashing into the target with a double knee drop. He then creates an energy tank tread that grinds the enemy into the ground. Hazard Attack (Metal Build) Step 1.png|Hazard Attack (Metal Build) (Step 1: Knee drop) Hazard Attack (Metal Build) Step 2.png|Hazard Attack (Metal Build) (Step 2: On top of target) Hazard Attack (Metal Build) Step 3.png|Hazard Attack (Metal Build) (Step 3: Energy tank tread) - Hazard Finish= * : Metal Build performs a roundhouse kick motion towards the opponent, creating a tank track that flies into the target and grinds against them, acting like a chainsaw. This attack can strike multiple opponents. Hazard Finish (Metal Build) Step 1.png|Hazard Finish (Metal Build) (Step 1: Kick) Hazard Finish (Metal Build) Step 2.png|Hazard Finish (Metal Build) (Step 2: Additional strikes) }} - Phantom Build= * : Phantom Build launches a volley of missiles from his back before performing two consecutive roundhouse kicks towards the opponent, creating a tank track that flies into the target. Hazard Finish (Phantom Build) Step 1.png|Hazard Finish (Phantom Build) (Step 1: Missile volley) Hazard Finish (Phantom Build) Step 2.png|Hazard Finish (Phantom Build) (Step 2: First kick) Hazard Finish (Phantom Build) Step 3.png|Hazard Finish (Phantom Build) (Step 3: Second kick) }} Notes *Another set of Hazard Halfbodies appeared as Build first transformed into KeyDragon Hazard. Category:Halfbodies